Matter exhibits wave-like properties similar to light; atomic interferometry has become an indispensable tool for precision measurements because the typical de Broglie wavelengths associated with massive particles are very small compared to wavelengths associated with massless photons of visible light. These wave-like properties of matter allow interference measurements to be exploited at a scale orders of magnitude smaller than for light. Examples of these precision measurements include high precision inertial sensing and gravity gradiometry to measurements of fundamental physical constants and quantum phenomena. Typically, these precision measurements take place in static environments such as in a research laboratory. There are significant challenges of using atomic interferometers in a dynamic environment, such as in a spacecraft or airplane, where vibrations and accelerations can be large. For example, sensor dynamic range is dependent on the atomic source velocity distribution such that the ability to make measurements is significantly reduced for the large accelerations required for operation in dynamic environments.